


How Unlikely (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You run into the Boss of Brooklyn himself, Bucky Barnes. However, he isn’t who people claim to be…until he is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 9





	How Unlikely (Mob Boss AU)

It was an unlikely thing. Seeing such a bright and caring person hanging around the most dangerous man in Brooklyn. But you know what they say: opposites attract.

You met the Big Bad Mob Boss of Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes, on accident. You saw him intimidating a teenager and you called him out on it. Hearing your voice, he turned to you.

“Pick on someone your own size!”

He was immediately drawn to you. He let go of the kid and stalked over to you, “Like you, doll face?”

He saw fire in your eyes, “If it means you leave that kid alone, then yes.”

Bucky chuckled, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Not tellin’ ya, _sweetheart_.”

Bucky smirked, “Well I can find out later. Ya know have my guys rough some people up, but we both know you don’t want that, huh?”

You gulped, “Y/N.”

He nodded, “Pretty name for a pretty girl.” He stepped back and eyed you up and down. He then said, “I’ll see ya around, doll face.”

After that encounter, you did see him around a lot more. He’d show up to your work with food, flowers, and occasionally some expensive gift, which you always declined. He’d “run into you” while you were out running errands and end up taking you out to impromptu dates. You hated to admit, you were really falling for him.

He had incredibly good looks with his bright blue eyes, gelled hair, and charming smile. His laugh was music to your ears. He wasn’t what everyone said he was. He wasn’t cruel, rude, forceful. He was actually sweet, funny, and caring. He was just Bucky to you. Your Bucky.

* * *

When Bucky’s friend and right hand man, Steve found out about you, he was livid, “I WAS GONE FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS! AND NOW YOU GOT SOME GIRL-”

“SHE AIN’T JUST A GIRL, STEVE!” Steve leaned against the brick wall outside the restaurant and bar Bucky owned next to his boss and best friend, “Do you love her?”

Bucky scoffed, “C'mon, Steve-”

“Don’t mess around with me, Buck. Do. You. Love. Her?”

Bucky looked down at his feet. His hands still remained in his pockets, “Yeah…I do.”

“Jesus, Bucky. Are you kidding me?”

Bucky was suddenly filled with anger and frustration, “Shut the fuck up, Steve! You don’t get it! She’s different! She sees me! Really sees me!”

Steve shook his head, “She’s in a shit ton of danger now, you know that?”

“I’ll protect her.”

“That’s not good enough. You have to make it seem like she’s nothing to you. You gotta push her away”

Bucky looked at his friend confused, “I can’t do that.”

Steve gave his friend a stern look, “Well you’re gonna have to.”

* * *

You hadn’t heard from Bucky in three days. You figured he was just busy but even so, he always managed to send you some message saying that he was fine and that he missed you. Something obviously happened.

On the fourth day, hearing nothing from Bucky, you went to the place that Bucky told you not to go: The Compound. It was where he and the rest of his gang stayed and hung out. You just waltzed in there into some sort of lounge. There in the middle of the room, you saw him. You saw Bucky. He was fine, but your heart still shattered into pieces. Why? Because he had a beautiful brunette sitting on his lap and he was making out with her.

Bucky pulled away, his mouth covered in bright red lipstick. He then turned to you and he immediately knew he’d broken your heart. You stood there, teary-eyed, until Steve told some guys to escort you out. You left without a fight.

* * *

Bucky felt like complete shit without you. He missed you terribly. He hated you for making him fall for you, but he mostly hated himself. He knew what he had with you wouldn’t last, not with the type of shit he’s involved in. He just hoped it would’ve lasted a bit longer.

Despite what he’s put you through, Bucky still made the effort of keeping an eye out for you. Behind Steve’s back, of course. He assigned different men every day to check up on you, to see how you’re doing. They all came back giving the same report: “she’s fine, but she looks miserable”, they’d say.

Bucky was out with the same brunette from that night, Linda. They were walking downtown. Linda was yammering on about something, Bucky wasn’t paying attention. A shimmer of gold caught his eye.

He looked to his left and saw you sitting at the window of your favorite cafe. You were reading a book and fiddling with an all too familiar necklace.

_“This here is a pendant with Saint Valentine on it, the patron saint of love.” He said as he hooked the piece of jewelry around your neck._

_You giggled, “You saying you love me, Bucky Barnes?”_

_He stepped in front of you and shrugged, a fond smile on his face, “Maybe.”_

“Helloooo! Bucky, baby?”

He looked to Linda, “Sorry, huh?”

“I said we need to hurry! My nail appointment’s soon.”

Bucky nodded, “Alright. Let’s go.” He tugged Linda’s hand and took one more glance at you. His chest tightening up with hurt and ache.

* * *

You were taking a nightly stroll. You knew you shouldn’t have, but you needed the air. When you passed by an alleyway you heard a young voice, “Please! I’ll get the money! I promise!”

You creeped closer to see three men holding up a teenager against the wall. This seemed familiar.

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

One of the men stepped closer to you and you caught the glint if his knife. He held it up and pointed it to you, “Like you, sweetheart?” Your heart was hammering in your chest.

“If it means you leave that kid alone, then yes.”

The man nodded and his two goons let the kid go. The teenager scrambled your way, the exit. He gave you a heaitant look and you mouthed, “Go.”

The three men circled you, “You’re pretty, baby face. Pretty stupid.” His blade glided along your neck making you whimper with fear. He chuckled, “Not so brave now, are ya?”

“Let her go.” The men and yourself turned to the noise. It was Bucky holding up a gun, “Don’t want no trouble. Let her go and I’ll let you live.” The men held their hands up and slowly backed away.

Bucky looked at you, “C'mon, Y/N.” You gave out a breath of relief and rushed over to him. Bucky kept his gun on the three men until they ran down the street and out of sight. Bucky sighed and holstered his gun, “You could’ve died, Y/N.”

“Whatever.” You mumbled and tried to walk away, but stopped you.

“It’s not whatever! There were seconds away from carving into you!”

“WHY DO YOU CARE?!” Bucky stood there speechless, “YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SAVE ME! I’M NOTHING TO YOU! YOU GOT SOME NEW CHICK, GO WORRY ABOUT HER!”

Bucky gripped your arm and pulled you closer to him as he sneered, “You’re everything to me.”

“Bullshit!”

“It’s not bullshit, Y/N. I love you!” Bucky’s eyes softened and his shoulders sagged, “I love you.”

You yanked your arm from his hold and slapped him, “Fuck you, Bucky Barnes.” You backed away, but Bucky followed.

“You havfa believe me!”

“Why?! You never called or messaged me or showed up to my place or work. I never heard from you and then I see you making out with some other girl!”

“It’s so I don’t lose you!”

“A look what happened! You lost me!”

Bucky shook his head, “I didn’t.” He stepped closer and pulled out the necklace he gifted you from beneath your shirt, “If I truly lost you, you wouldn’t be wearing this right now.”

Your breath hitched and your eyes started to water. Bucky continued, “Being with me brings a lot of danger towards you. You become a target. I can’t have that.”

“Why couldn’t you just tell me about this? Why couldn’t you just talk to me?”

“It was for the best.” He mumbled.

You shook your head, “I should get a say in what’s best for me.”

Bucky leaned forward, resting his forehead on yours, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I want to be with you, I do, but right now…there’s some things I gotta take care of before we can be together again.”

“How long will that take?”

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know.”

You stroked Bucky’s cheek with the back of your hand and he leaned into your touch, “I’ll wait for you. For however long you need. Just keep in touch. Yeah? So I know your dumbass isn’t dead.”

Bucky smirked, “You like my dumb ass.”

You shook your head, “No. I love your dumb ass.”


End file.
